Hinatachan In Wonderland
by Sykoe AnimeCrasherz
Summary: After escaping a life or riches and lies and being trapped in a dark wonderland of fantasy and vampires, Hinata and Sasuke are stranded. The nightmare worsens and blood is spilt around them. But is this Hinata's bad luck, or does Sasuke have a secret...
1. Nothing I Can Do

**AnimeCrasherz: **Another idea for a new story... I seem to dispense story ideas so quickly... This makes three unfinished stories now, right? And on top of that, this one's about Hinata as well...

But I'll make a promise! This story will be different from the others. I've never written fantasy before, and I've never tried to write a non-angst story that wasn't a piece of crap. But please, have faith in me?

Enjoy!

* * *

In case you can't tell _italics mean flashbacks_ and normal text is... normal text. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1, Nothing I can do **

_"I don't _want_ to get married!" I shouted at her._

_She whispered into my midnight blue hair, "We can't go against your Father." I could tell by her wavering voice she was close to tears. _

_"But... isn't there anything you can do? Can't you use magic...?"_

_"I'm sorry." Her voice grew weak at the mention of magic, "Your father is a greedy man. If he wants to marry his only daughter off to a rich old man for his money, there's nothing I can do..." _

* * *

_'...nothing I can do...'_

* * *

"Would you like anything else, sir?" a perky stewardess smiled and stood in the open doorway of our passenger booth. 

The pale, dark haired man sitting across from me turned to look out the window, "No, thanks."

"Well, I..." the stewardess started, obviously hurt, "I mean, call me if you need me!" she dispensed a bright smile and slid the door shut, walking away to tend to other passengers. Beneath my feet, I felt the train rattle on the rickety tracks.

Once again, it was silent.

I stared out the window, down the mountainside on which the tracks rested. The mountain was covered in thick, green trees, many of them pines. At the very base of the mountain a silver river slicing between two mountains shimmered in the setting sunlight. But gray clouds were rolling in, and would soon block out the radiant pink sky and cover everything in sheets and sheets of hail.

The man sitting across me -my appointed bodyguard- cleared his throat. Arms crossed, he was staring at the floor, his eyebrows knotted in an eternal frown. I knew nothing about him, not even his name. I wouldn't ask him, as I needed to know only that he was to see me to my destination safely.

My destination: I was to go live unaccompanied with my husband-to-be for a few weeks before our wedding. The old man was 60, rich, and alone. Although my family was wealthy as well, he assured me that he "loved me for who I was inside, not for my money," or so he said.

I knew that my Father just wanted me out of the house, and wanted the famous Hyuuga line to be continued and kept purebred.

Of course, I had no intention of marrying such an old, ancient man that Father had arranged me to marry. When I got to the geezer's castle I planned to run away. Maybe to another town, another country, or maybe die in the woods... I didn't care.

My grip on the charm in my hands tightened, and when I opened my hand the shape of the charm was imprinted on my damasked palm.

* * *

_She stood there somberly for a moment. _

_"Oh!" she shouted, letting go of me suddenly, "Stay here, I'll be right back!" she waddled off to a corner of the dark, brick kitchen, where an ancient oak wood trunk kept her most precious belongings. Kneeling down and rummaging through it quickly but carefully, she pulled out something that glinted in the firelight. She also removed a large, old book from the trunk. Walking back over to me, she placed the object in my open palm._

_"What is it?" I asked, holding it up close to my face and examining it closely. _

_It hung on an simply made silver chain, but the object itself was stunning. It was a large silver oval about three inches long. The silver was not solid but an elaborate weave of sparkling silver vines with glimmering lavender-colored jewels as flowers. Miniature periwinkle crystals stood as smaller flowers. The craftsmanship of such a beautiful charm was expert, and somebody must have taken years and gone near blind making it. It must have cost her a fortune..._

_Coming over and putting it around my neck she stood back, admiring me with pride. _

_"But, do you really want me to have this?" I said, fingering the silver chain._

_"Of course! It was your mother's favorite." tears came to my eyes, remembering Mother. "Open it."_

_I held it up and looked for a straight line or a fasten that would open it. Straining even my sensitive vision, I finally fount a tiny fasten shaped like a little leaf. _

_Inside the locket, there was... nothing. Just smooth, flat silver, like the inside of any empty silver locket. I looked, squinting my eyes, and saw a colorless face with two white pupiless eyeballs squinting back at me. The image was blurred into lumps of different shades of white._

_"I..." I began, confused, "There's nothing in here."_

_She smiled as if she were laughing at a child asking why snow is cold. "It's not empty. Here, if you use your nail, the 'mirror' opens." _

_(Mental note: If I ever want to be able to open this locket, I have to stop biting my nails to the point of bleeding.) _

_She took the locket from me and lifted the tiny flap with her long, chipped nail, then handed the locket back to me. Inside was a tiny, sapphire key. _

_Next, she handed me the book. "That key goes to this book. Don't open it until you're gone from this castle, promise me."_

_"I promise." I said, closing the locket and carrying the large -and heavy- book under my scrawny white arm._

_S__he gathered me into her embrace once more. I didn't know it was going to be my last. "If you stay down here longer, your Father will get impatient."_

_I knew Father didn't like me being in the kitchen. "It's not ladylike," he said. But he was gone so much of the time, and I was so lonely after Mother passed. _

_"Now, you have to go." she said, squeezing me so tight I found it hard to breathe. _

Will this be the last time I see her?_ I thought._

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

I thought about the book now, nestled inside the suitcase under my seat. I was out of the castle- would it be okay for me to open it now? But she seemed so serious about the book being powerful, should I open it in the presence of strangers? 

"Hey."

I looked up across the car, hearing a deep voice.

"I'm going out... for fresh air. Don't get into trouble."

He got up, opened the door, stepped out, and slid the door shut. Dead silence followed, now even his occasional "ahem" was gone.

I leaned my head against the window, and was about to fall asleep, when-

_BOOM! _

The train jerked violently to one side, then shook back into place. My forehead smashed against the windowpane, and my ears were ringing. Just when I was about to stand up, it rocked again, close to tipping over, and I had to cling to the seat for balance.

After I had waited for a moment to see if it was safe, I slid open the door to the passenger booth and stepped out. It seemed that I wasn't the only confused one; many curious passengers were poking their heads out of their own booths, most of them angry.

The same perky stewardess as before stumbled into the train car, giggling nervously.

Her hair and clothes askew, she spoke in the most sugary-happy fake tone possible, "People, people, please! Calm down. We apologize, but the train is experiencing some... _minor_ technical difficulties. We assure you that we have people on the job to solve the problem, and will do our best to ensure you enjoy the rest of your trip!"

She walked back out, just as people were beginning to grumble and slide the doors closed.

Before she left, the stewardess shot one last questioning glance at me.

"You should be getting back inside, sweetie! Don't want anything to happen to you."

"I was just going outside for fresh air." I said in a dismissive tone.

She hesitated, then shrugged and left.

Stepping lightly and quickly across the hall of the train, I crept to the end and opened the windowed door. Immediately, a biting rush of loud wind almost blew it shut.

I wrestled my way out, and by the time I was outside my hair and clothes were a tangled mess. I found myself alone.

Nobody was outside.

Disappointed and confused, I craned my neck to try and look around. There was a little ladder leading to the top of the car, and even daring to climb that and look around from my new windy vantage point, I saw nothing. The clouds had rushed in fast, now covering the entire sky so that neither moon nor star could peek through. It was black.

With a deep sigh, I hopped back down clumsily and reentered the train car. Already a bit used to the cold wind, my cheeks, nose, and hands felt hot and tingly, and my eyes stung when I closed them.

"I guess," I wondered aloud where my bodyguard could be, "Maybe he went to the bathroo-"

_CRASH! _

I whirled around to look at the train car door. Pressed up against the bloodied window was… a face? A shrunken, brown face, with tiny yellow eyes sunk deep into black sockets smiled, baring fangs, through the blood-speckled window. Upon seeing me its smile vanished and it clawed violently at the door, heaving its gnarled body against it.

I screamed and stepped back, tripping and falling. Frozen to the ground and eyes frozen wide, I watched as the creature almost broke down the door.

Trembling from cold and fear, my eyes widened in terror.

Suddenly, the creature reeled backwards, backing away from the door. Some yellowish-red goop splattered the dirty window, and an inhuman scream came from outside. Another face appeared in the tiny window... my bodyguard!?

The door flew open and my bodyguard jumped in, backing against the door to keep it shut. I could tell he was straining to use all his weight to keep it closed. The_ thing_ outside was heaving his body against the door, using it's shoulders to band against the weak frame.

"What- what's going on?" I stood up and took a step back, my bony knees knocking together.

"I.. I can't explain right now!" he managed, pausing every time the thing banged against the door. "Just.. ah! Get to... the other.. side... of this train car... go... to the dining... car!"

"But- but you..."

"Just go!"

I took another step back, reluctant to turn around. When I did...

CRASH!

The door gave way behing my bodyguard, knocked right off it's hinges, and as I turned I saw the monster climb over the door into the train car. It's eyes were gouged out; instead the same yellowish-red goop oozed from the wounds. It's nose was turned up, poking in the air, trying to sniff something to devour. When it took a whiff of the air in front of me, its lips curved into an evil grin once more, and it licked it's fangs.

My bodyguard crawled out from beneath the door, wincing in pain.

"Get out, NOW!" he hollered. "GO!"

He pounced on the seven foot tall creature, but he was like a little marshmallow trying to knock down a steel door.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, I stood with my eyes wide open staring at the fight before me.

When the creature sank it's dirty nails into my bodyguard's shoulder and threw him to the ground, I got the sense knocked into me to run out the door.

The creature followed.

There was no door separating us now.

I climbed to the top of the car. Looking down, I saw a pale, bloodied hand reach for the creature's ankle and drag him back inside.

I kneeled on the cold, hard metal roof, facing the way the train was snaking along the mountainside. Looking down at my filthy, colorless knees, I sighed and allowed my shoulders to slump, an action that would be frowned upon in the castle. My heavy, plain white dress and oversized, beige, winter coat were splattered with blood now, and the bottom of my traveling boots were covered with yellowish-red goop.You could barely tell I was royalty to begin with -other than the fancy hairdo and jewelry- but I looked like common filth now.

SMACK!

A tree branch hit me square in the face, angrily throwing me backwards off the train car. I braced myself, waiting for the back of my head to connect with a metal pole, a metal platform, anything...

But I was caught by two strong arms, wrenched out of the air, all gentleness and caution thrown to the wind.

"We have to get off this train."

"What? But we-"

"We _have_ to get off this train. _Now_."

"W-Why? Wha-wha-what's happening?"

"The creature, I don't know how... I trapped him. Inside a closet." he hopped gracefully off of the ladder, and let me step onto the metal platform, still keeping an arm securely around my shoulders.

"Come on. We're jumping. The train will explode soon; I overloaded the coal car and messed with some of the controls- don't ask. This train is a ticking bomb. By the time we're on the bridge ahead, it will explode into smithereens, taking the creature with it."

_And all of the passengers. A bomb... wasn't this the kind of thing that happened in all of those action and adventure books Father frowned upon?_ I thought, as a light snow began to fall, surrounding us.

"Wait, I have to go get something." I lifted his arm off of my shoulders, and hurried towards the - now doorless- doorway.

"Stupid girl, we don't have time!!!" he followed me angrily.

"J-just.. just wait, ok?"

I ran inside, bumping into a few startled passengers, and took my bag out from under my seat. Tearing out needless, fancy clothes and throwing them wherever they landed, I reached into the bottom of the bag and tugged out the old book I received from Mattie. By the time I ran back outside, I was gasping for air, my breath coming in cold puffs of frosty white clouds.

My body guard grabbed my arm, "You ready?" I nodded, "Okay, on three," he helped me climb onto the edge railing, "One, two..."

A rush of deafening wind blocked out the "three!", and when I closed my eyes this time I really did feel the impact of twigs and dirt as we jumped off of the train and landed on the frozen earth below.

* * *

"...oooooh..." 

I lifted myself off the ground, propping myself on my elbows. My head felt as if I had ran straight into a huge, heavy boulder. The world was a spinning void of... pink?

I was surrounded by pink snow! Fluffy snow powder acted like a pillow. There was nothing but pink snow, pink snow-covered trees and gray-pink, cloudy skies. I stood up, admiring the rosy wonderland in awe, only to slide on my still-goopy boot and land on my butt in fluffy drifts. The fall didn't even hurt. I dug down to see what was under all of this snow, but only found more and more layers of pink powder.

I had heard of pink snow in a book once; there was a type of algae that grew on certain mountains somewhere -I forgot where. But this! This was unreal!

After gaping for a few more moments, I regained my senses... remembering about my still-unconscious bodyguard. He was knocked out like a light, his face showing no traces of distress. Actually, the only thing out of place in his sleepy state was the crimson blood and yellowish-red goop staining him, his clothes, and the snow around him.

I was began to panic when I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but was relieved when he began to come to. He lifted his head off of the snow and cringed. I bet his head was spinning, too.

When his vision cleared and he looked around, his jaw dropped. He stuttered out a few incoherent little noises, and I waited for him to say something comprehensible.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz**: Please, try not to hate too much? Constructive criticism helps, though... 

There's snow in this chapter -pink snow... I hate pink (don't hate me, pink-lovers out there) but pink snow seemed the most wonderland-ish for me to write about- festive for the holiday season! It never snows out here in the desert... T.T way too much sun.

So, this is my idea for a new story. It's been in my head for years, I swear... I've only recently turned it into a story.

Tell me if I should continue or delete, as always!


	2. COOKIE Witch

**AnimeCrasherz:** YAY! I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for the kind reviews, and I'm sorry it's so late...

After many rewritings and editings, hand cramps and finger pains, I present... chapter two!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Oh, crap."_

* * *

**_Story Now In Narrator's Point of View:_**

**Chapter 2, COOKIE Witch**

"What?" Hinata frantically crawled over beside her bodyguard, "What is it? Why, 'Oh crap'?"

The bodyguard hesitated to speak. _What do I tell her? _he thought. _If she knew the truth... _"We're dead." He didn't even flinch, saying it as casually as he could.

"Whaat!?" Dead?? Dead... _It's what I've always wanted, isn't it? _"What made you think... why... Oh! And all of those people, what happened to them? If.. they were all k-killed, then..." Tears stung Hinata's eyes.

"Where the hell else are you going to find a place like this?" The bodyguard kneeled down and jabbed his finger in the snow. _Damn, this is one of the WORST places we could have ended up... Keep up the lie, though, "we're dead." _He laughed to himself. The place they were in was far from death.

Hinata kneeled down and took a handful of snow, packing it together into a snowball, "... Disneyland?"

"Who?" he asked, licking some of the pink snow off of his finger. "Sugary..." he mumbled.

"N-nevermind..." Hinata sighed. Is this what it felt like to be dead? Falling to her knees, she took a big bite of the packed ice, letting the -surprisingly- sugary frost melt slowly.

"_What_ are you doing?" Her bodyguard walked over to her and crouched in the snow at her knees.

"What... What are we gonna do now!? Th-This is n-nothing like the 'hell' or 'heaven' I heard a-about... Ow!" Brain freeze.

"Far from it." Her bodyguard laughed, much to her confusion. "Maybe... there might be a way out of here." He grabbed her arm by the elbow and tugged. "Come on, get up."

"Wha -hic- What's your name?" Hinata couldn't believe she'd be spending the rest of eternity with this person, in this pink netherworld. She took another bite of the yummy snowball. Were people able to taste things whent they were dead?

Her bodyguard gave her a sideways glance, evaluating her out of the corner of his eye. She was frightened, vulnerable. After stealing her form her world, the least he could do was tell her his name. "You can call me Sasuke. Just hurry up." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, and she felt some sticky, sugary goo drip off of her frozen fingertips.

"Wait... are we g-going?" She wiped her hands on her shirt and picked up her ancient brown book (can't forget the book), keeping a close pace behind Sasuke, stepping in the footprints he left in the snow.

"There has to be a way out of here somewhere." he looked around, as if any direction they went made a difference.

"A-and, we're just gonna have to find it...?" Hinata tripped in one of Sasuke's large footprints, and landed face-first in the snow.

"Hn." he said, waiting for her to get up.

What a gentleman.

They trudged onward, Hinata trembling and clinging to her ever-heavier book, him walking in silence and whacking away branches.

_What else could we be but dead? _Hinata thought to herself, her final glimmer of hope fading and dying. _This place... What about the people back home, would they realize I died, and miss me? What about those passengers on the train? Those poor people!!_

_And... and what about everything I missed when I was alive! I'm only 13... i-isn't that a little young to_ die

As the questions flooded her mind, she felt trapped. She had the feeling of wanting to wake up from a conscious nightmare. Claustrophobia, blindness, anxiety... She fought off her worry with her determination to find out what happens next.

"Look." she heard Sasuke's voice, and sensed a hint of excitement and relief. "We're on the top of a hill. This will probably be a good vantage point." he pushed a few braches away, revealing a lush landscape of millions of pink pine trees.

For miles and miles there streched a tundra of pure, unblemished color. Their entire surroundings were the same pastel shade.

Hinata began to feel lightheaded and dizzy- could spirits do that? "Whoa..." she whispered.

The sky was like a heavy ceiling made of something solid like plastic, that could fall at any second. It was like being inside of a transparent seashell.

She surveyed the land, wondering if any religion had ever mentioned anything about a pink world after death... was Nirvana a land of sweet snow?

"Damn! It's empty." Sasuke's voice was flat and heavy with disappointment, "it's just pink snow for miles and miles and miles..."

Hinata felt her heart drop to her stomach, and squinted. Her eye caught something in the distance. Something not pink, but gray.

"H-hey.. Hey! It's not pink!" she pointed.

"That's..." he turned to the direction Hinata was pointing, "Smoke... life! Let's follow it, maybe it'll give us a clue on how to get out of here."

He slid down the steep slope of the hill gracefully, keeping low to the ground and using his hands to support himself. The slope was snowy and rocky, with peaks of ice and boulders jutting out. It screamed extreme danger.

Hinata, glancing down at her exposed legs beneath her knee-length white skirt, then at the rocky ice, then again at her legs, and once again at the ice, gulped down the lump in her throat. She crouched down; now or never...

_This is weird..._ she thought bitterly, hindering away sadness. _Not only am I probably dead, but now I have to spend the rest of my afterlife in this place full of sticky frozen water and rocks with this "gentleman" bodyguard of mine! No life, no plants other than those retarted christmas trees..._

She continued to rant in her head as she slid. Her hands stung, and her fingertips throbbed in dull pain as they went numb. Soon, her legs began to tingle with pain, too.

"Dead", and in so much pain! What a rip-off.

At first, the rocks were large and easy to slide down on and hold on to. She slid down faster and faster as her anger overtook her head and her mind filled with poison.

It wasn't long before her hand slipped and she fell with a loosened avalanche of snow and rocks.

Sliding and tumbling down faster and faster, accelerating until she had to stand up and run down the side of the hill, she sprinted and scampered faster. Beginning to lean forward and stumble with a speed her body couldn't handle, she tripped and fell foward, landing at the base of the hill, face-first with a mouthful of snow.

Sasuke slid and hopped down gracefully next to her. She was eternally grateful he didn't laugh.

He helped her up thistime.

Hinata coughed and sputtered out cold powder, then whimpered as the backs of her teeth throbbed in icy pain. Her entire front side was covered in a thin layer of pink, and it stung like needles.

"The smoke," Sasuke said, looking up, "was that way." He pointed in some random direction.

Finally, it occured to Hinata to ask him, "S-So... what happened back there... on the trian..." she tripped over her words, "what was that th-thing?"

"That, hime-sama, was a vampire." His hands clenched into fists and he let out a cruel laugh. His laugh had pain in it, "I bet you don't believe in vampires, do you?"

"Well, I guess... I-I guess it's possible." She mulled over the idea in her head. Fairies, vampires, death, what was next? Humans on the moon? "Why... what I don't understand; you knew how to fight it, it's as if you knew it's weaknesses. W-well, some of them."

Hinata remembered how tiny the creature made Sasuke look when they fought. "How?" she asked.

"That was a special breed of animal-like vampire: vicious, but stupid. Much easier to kill than the human-resembling kind. But you can sort of tell, can't you, hime-sama?" Again with the painful sarcasm, and that _name_.

"Y-You can call me Hinata, b-by the way..." She felt uncomfortable being called Hime-asma(Your Highness); she never really believed she fit into the standards of being Princess.

They passed a couple of more trees, and before Hinata could ask more, there _it_ stood.

A tiny house, brown and perfectly square. It stood out like a splotch of neon orange paint on a black canvas. The only thing that made it seem less out of place was the white trim around the house; it looked like icing and made the house appear like a gingerbread cookie.

But, the house was small and old and had a gnarled chimney jutting out from the side. Gray smoke curled up towards the heavens defiatly against a background of pink.

"It's.. it's adorable!" Hinata could have squealed. The house reminded her of the houses in childrens' picture books.

As they approached the house, a strange realization came to her. The material used to build the house wasn't wood. It wasn't rocks, or mud, or adobe, or anything else she'd ever heard of.

It was gingerbread! Hinata was staring at a real gingerbread house! The windows weren't frosted over with ice: they were made of sugar candy. The doorknob was a golden wrapped chocolate. The walls were made of frosted gingerbread, adorned with green and red candies, holding up a roof made of candy and chocolate shavings "thatched" together.

Layers upon layers upon layers of chocolate and cookies made up a porch, holding up a jutted portion of the roof with red-and-white striped peppermint sticks.(Candy canes...)

They stood in front of the door, shaking with cold and staring like idiots, until Hinata gathered up the courage to knock. Her knock barely made a sound against the chewy cookie door, but when she nervously knocked harder her fist punched a hole clear through. She flinched. Oops.

She heard a rustling sound inside, then tiny footsteps. Had she disturbed whoever was inside? The door was pulled open without even a creka, just the scraping of cookie across the floor. She peeked inside to a very tiny room with a tiny fireplace - made of tamarindo candy. The fire was made out of logs, though. (How would that work in all this candy?)

A decrepit old woman stood in the doorway, looking up at them through thick glasses. "Oh, company!" she shouted. "What brings you two here?"

"Well-" Hinata started, but was rudely interrupted.

"We're lost, and need a place to spend the night. Would you mind providing accomodations for the night?" Sasuke took out a few strange coins from his pocket. "Would this cover it?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!!" the woman clapped her hands and lead them in. "You hear that, Snickerdoodle, guests!"

A sleeping cat stirred on his woollen rug and watched them through half-lidded eyes.

After a strange dinner of ice cream soup, Hinata lay awake in her bed. Hearing no noise coming from the room next door, Sasuke's room, she assumed he had fallen asleep.

Hinata grew more restless by the minute, needing something to seek comfort in. She crawled to the foot of her bed and found her book. Softly getting up and movin next to the fire, she sat down where the light would let her read. When she gently removed the glistening key from her locket, her hands trembled as she jabbed it into the lock. Opening the book, she discovered... it was blank.

Hugging the book, she silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

That morning, upon awakening, she was faced with another dillema: Sasuke and the old woman were gone.

* * *

**_To be continued...?_**

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** I actually went snowboarding, and saw what snow was like. It was... weird. It gets colder here near the Mexican border then it does up in northern Arizona, where it snows... At least I have a better idea of what snow feels like. When I got to the top of the slope, I layed down in the fresh snow and tried to sleep... it was so comfy... but my cousin said get up and go snowboard cuz I was being lazy.

So, tell what you thought of the chapter, good, bad, dull or moving!!! Please review!


	3. What Is He?

**AnimeCrasherz: **Short but sweet and kinda bloody...

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Short recap: Our fateful main characters were staying at this old woman's house. They go to sleep in separate rooms, and when Hinata wakes up in the morning Sasuke, the old woman, and her cat are gone.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3, What is he?**

Hinata frantically searched the house, boldly tearing apart every room, even poking her head under the beds. Sasuke and the old woman pulled a disappearing act on her... There was no indication of anybody being in Sasuke's bed: the blankets were left untouched and tidy. Hinata called out for Sasuke and the old woman, but, realizing the house was empty, decided to go outside.

At first glance, the clearing in the forest was desolate and empty, and her anxiety grew.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see.

Taking a closer look at the fresh now, she was able to make out footprints leading towards the forest. Naively following them , she tumbled through the path they marked in the snow. The trail led her to an old shack, built behind a grove of trees as if it was meant to be hidden. Surprise dominated her anxiety; the shack wasn't made of gingerbread, it was made of plain wood, and the walls and snow outside were stained with red.

Of course, the liquid could be candy mix (yeah!) and this shack could be some sort of full kitchen, and in her mind Hinata desperately wanted to believe that.

Curiosity gripped her, and though it was not stronger than her dread she had nowhere else to go, nothing else to do but die in this forest alone if she didn't find Sasuke or the old woman.

Cautiously pushing the door slightly ajar, she allowed a white eye to peer inside the very dimly lit room. Although the details were hard to discern properly, she was able to make out most of the horrifying scene.

Two figures stood on either side of the room, or rather, one stood - the other dark figure was crucified on a couple of sloppily nailed planks. Hinata could hear low growls emanating from the crucified figure, and every so often it struggled against the binds on its wrists and legs.

This could only make the tall figure on the other side of the room laugh sadistically. Between laughs he hacked violently, and spit out a wet stick - could it be a bone?- to another side of the room. Following the 'bone' with her eyes, Hinata suppressed the fierce urge to scream as she saw it land on a dripping carcass the size and shape of a small human. Feeling last night's dinner rush to her throat, she gulped down sour acid, feeling tears sting her eyes.

After another belly-laugh, the dark, standing figure walked near small, lifeless pile of - fur?

_The old woman's cat!_ Hinata's mind screamed._ The old woman...? Could that mean..._

"Come now..." the dark figure's smooth, deep voice suggested malice disguised as playful mischief, "you can't be all _that_ hungry, after that _wonderful_ feast of disgusting food that _delicious_ old woman cooked for you last night!" He (Hinata could only assume it was a "he".) picked up the matted, coarsely hairy mess by its tail and dangled it in front of the crucified victim.

Sniffing the dried blood in the air, the crucified 'creature' violently fought against its steely bindings, squirming and struggling desperately. A primitive hunger overtook his senses and his eyes clouded over. All of his memories were suppressed to an abandoned part of his mind. All his body knew now was an overwhelming, perverse thirst for meat, flesh, blood...

A frustrated cry escaped from his lips and the vibration of it shook the dingy planks he was nailed to. He convulsed more and more until his coughs rippled and shook his entire body.

"You want it, don't you, _Sasuke_..." the standing dark figure chuckled menacingly, and his smile turned from enjoyment to fury, "You want it, YOU WANT IT!? _BEG FOR IT! SCREAM, CRY FOR IT LIKE THE PUSSY YOU ARE!"_

And with a slap that's noise pierced the air and caused Hinata to wince, the figure struck Sasuke, and let him whimper and cry in desperation as the battered cat was devoured.

She couldn't help it... Hinata gagged. She knew as soon as the first pathetic little, squeaky coughed escaped her lips that she was discovered.

"You!" The standing figure turned around suddenly and stormed over with shocking speed to where Hinata stood. In a last-ditch effort to escape, Hinata slammed the door shut and ran as best she could through the ankle-deep snow. What she wouldn't give to be in a lonely castle with a boring, 60 year old man right now!!

The figure caught up behind her, and clamped his claws around her neck. Carrying her by her arm and shoulders so that she could not see him, he half-dragged her back to the shack. Once in the acrid darkness he kicked the door shut with such a force that it shook the walls, and dragged a futilely protesting Hinata over in front of Sasuke. Her petrified screams were barely audible over the snorts of the two angry vampires (she figured out that much by now).

"No! No!" she clawed at her captor's leathery skin, but her fingers were the ones bleeding.

"Oh, Sasuke... Dear, sweet, King's brother..." the figure breathed out the words slowly, "I brought you this- this _sweet_ little wench to quench your thirst... here... have a _taste!"_

The filthy creature ripped out a thin strip of the pale flesh of Hinata's shoulder, dangled it in front of Sasuke for a second, and tossed it inside Sasuke's open, drooling mouth.

Hinata screamed and screamed. Nobody would save her now; her very escort through this hellish afterlife wished to have her inside of his stomach.

Chewing and mashing the tender, warm meat between his pointed teeth, something inside Sasuke awakened. The sweet blood... it was more than he could bear. With one final wanting cry he broke free of the binds and grabbed Hinata roughly. Licking the crimson liquid dripping off her wound and letting it ooze down his throat, he looked up to the figure holding onto her other arm.

Attacking with a primal fury, Sasuke dove for the stunned creatures' throat. Biting down on the tough shred of skin, he spit it to the floor and the shrieking creature - now rolling on the ground, clawing at Sasuke.

This opened a window for Hinata to escape. Running to the exit, she threw her weight against the pine wood door and braved through the pain in her shoulder to turn the large doorknob.

Light poured in from outside, reflecting off of the shimmering snow and invading the room that would have become her tomb. Immediately upon opening the door, the loud _shhhhhhh_ of boiling liquid and steam reached her ringing ears. Instinctively -and stupidly- turning back, what she saw shone a ray of hope through her darkened mind.

The now brightly-lit room allowed her to view the huge, black, leathery wings growing out of the two creatures' backs and stretching out with a filthy majesty. Both creatures were now writhing in pain, rolling on the ground and trying to shield their faces from the light. Sasuke's new victim clawed at his bubbling skin in agony.

Throwing himself towards her, Sasuke shoved Hinata to the side just as his wings disintegrated in a black cloud of steam. He fell, unconscious at Hinata's feet. His broadened shoulders seemed to narrow, and the muscles that were defined against his bloodied skin shrunk to reveal leaner, scrawnier limbs. His teeth, his _face_ became human.

Hinata took a step backwards, and sunk to her knees. Sobs racking her tiny frame, she reached out with her good arm -the one _without _the piece of flesh torn out of its shoulder.

Hesitantly, she touched Sasuke's cheek, half-expecting his eyes to shoot open and for him to smile and reveal a row of deadly pearly whites.

Her finger smoothed over his face with delicacy, slowly running along the line of his defined cheekbone. She pushed back some of the hair matted to his face by blood and sweat, and as her finger wiped off the blood oozing down his face and dripping to the floor she revealed a more or less clean streak of white, unblemished skin.

Tears fell from her eyes, dripped down her nose and minged with the slimy liquid pooling at her knees.

_What **was** Sasuke?_

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** I hope the story doesn't get boring... I enjoy writing it and anticipating later -less gory, more feely?- chapters. 

Came out a little more violent than expected... Oh well, I hope it's ok?

Please please please review! Let me know what you think!


	4. Brat

**AnimeCrasherz:** WHOO! Fourth chapter already!

Thanks for the reviews that make me feel so warm and fuzzy and loved.

* * *

**Chapter 4, Brat**

Never having been in a situation like this before, Hinata was left with a horrible problem.

She was freaking panicking.

The pain in her shoulder only worsened until all she could do was sit and occasionally scream or pray. Tearing off a piece of her skirt to create a tourniquet, stopping the bleeding was on the top of her list now. That much she knew she had to do; she was a naive nurse/doctor and knew next to nothing about how to treat wounds.

Her knowledge was so limited, that brought another dillema. What could she do with Sasuke? Who knows... if he woke up, he might attack her again! And now, alone and wounded and losing so much blood she felt dizzy, what defense did she have? Her "sweet blood" was his...

Hinata pondered her options..._ a.)_ _I can run away from him as far as I can and die in the forest, b.) I can run away as far as I can and he'll catch and kill me, c.) I can stay here and he might wake up and kill me, or d.) I can stay, do my best to take care of the both of us... and hope for the best?_

Time was running out fast, and Hinata decided to drag Sasuke's limp and extremely heavy body to the house. Spindly little twig arms could not pick up Sasuke, but they could drag him. At least he wasn't severely injured, Hinata breathed a short-lived sigh of relief. Aside from some cuts and scratches, some rather deep, and where the bindings sliced into his ankles and wrists, he was in one piece.

Hinata's heart wrenched in pain. _He had been imprisoned...crucified. _Who the hell that devillish figure in that dark room was that attempted to kill her and Sasuke both was still a mystery.

She didn't know how Sasuke had turned into such a horrible creature, or how he turned back... but, he couldn't be all bad, could he? He was stern and serious, and not very kind or gentlemanly, but...

_...she remembered on the train, how he plucked her out of the air as she fell, like some weightless feather._

_...and she remembered how he risked his life fighting that grotesque vampire..._

_...and when they jumped off the train, he held her..._

...why was that? Why go through the trouble?

Trying not to let it get to her, Hinata pushed conceit to the back of her mind. Maybe he would do it for anybody... no. All of those passengers died at his hands. Then why her of all people! Because she was princess?

Because of a crappy title!

(Or is it? You'll find out. )

Hinata fumed, but assumed nothing and continued the toiling task of transporting a body that weighed more than she did.

* * *

_Splishhh..._

Steaming water trickled from the raggedy washcloth as Hinata rung out the excess liquid, locks of her dark hair plastered around her sweating face. The skin on her hands was raw and white with small splotches of diluted red, and she was painfully gentle as she cleaned off Sasuke's wounds. Already having done her best to wipe off the dried blood around her own and bandage it up somewhat, she moved on to the slashes blemishing Sasuke's opaquely white flesh.

"His features are so delicate, like a pretty girl." Hinata mused. It pained her to see such goddess-worthy (ha) skin all cut up.

She sighed and sat down heavily on her backside. That was the last of them, bandaged up with some cloth she found in this poor woman's tiny, abandoned cookie hut. It was amazing that Sasuke still slumbered, he must have been truly tired.

Heat and the sour smells of blood and sweat permeated the old woman's gingerbread living room, and Hinata stepped out the door, inhaling deeply as she ventured towards the trees for a breath of fresh air. The smell outside was crisp, somewhat sugary, and a light breeze cooled and dried the sweaty blue locks of hair plastered to Hinata's temples. Wordlessly, she walked over to the shack now splattered with blood inside and out, carrying the scissors she used to cut bandages in her tiny, white hand.

Three.

Three carcasses lay inside of that shack, rotting. Maybe it wasn't her fault.

Death followed her anyways. Her mother had left her alone when she was a child, but that she credited to the illness gripping her mother's heart.

Years passed safely, and just when she thought life was falling back into its sad, boring routine, she boarded a train and brought death with her once more. Three lives were brutally murdered around her the night before, but more than she could count were blown into smithereens on the train only a couple of days ago. Lives were wasted, and they expected nothing. There were children barely beginning their lives. Countless innocent humans, their remains disintegrating and becoming fly, worm, and scavenger food at the bottom of an abyss. She couldn't take it.

Open the scissors wide, she cut her wrist, deep, and watched it bleed.

Quietly, she left herself sleep.

* * *

_Peace... it's so peaceful... quiet. Am I... surrounded by... pillows? Whee, so so-o-oft. Why am I so thirsty..._

Hinata allowed her eyes to crack open like slits, and saw subdued shades of... crap.

Pinkish gray.

She lifted her arms slightly, and felt pain in her wrists.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, brat?"

"I-I..." she winced at the familiar robotic voice.

"You can't kill yourself by slitting your wrist like this. These cuts aren't even that deep." an annoyed voice came from a darkened sillhouette facing Hinata from a few feet away.

"B-but why... b-band..." weakness cut off Hinata's words.

"Be grateful I bandaged you up. You... you have things to live for. Took you long enough to wake up."

_Live for? B-But aren't we dead already? This place only gets more... c-confusing._ Hinata sat up slightly, and allowed her eyes to open more. They were sitting in snow. _W-Why I am I still in outside..._ she thought sheepishly.

"W-wait..." she choked out, backing up as fast as she could. Images of his vampiresque self flashed in front of her eyes. Gasping for breath, she kicked up powdered snow.

"Brat." he approached her slowly. Her heart hammered in her chest. "Brat! Listen to me! What's with all of these cuts on me?"

His arm reached out and touched her elbow, and she screamed like a banshee. "NO!"

"You little- answer me! Why am I all cut up!?"

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** Yes, there is a reason for Sasuke to not remember.

Hope it's not confusing...

Review please! Review and I write!

* * *


	5. Lies and a Dog

**AnimeCrasherz:** Sasuke reveals why there have been so many deaths around Hinata and what exactly he is...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5, Lies... and a Dog**

"Oh, god..." Sasuke shook the blood dripping off of his hands. "Deer blood?"

"What?" _How could he tell?_ I kept my distance from him and pressed my back to the tree, trying to stay as far away from him as possible, even if the difference was only a few centimeters.

A sickening sound of crunching reached my ears, and I heard a shrill howl pierce the night air. "We caught one, Akamaru!"

_Caught a what?! _My back pressed so firmly to the tree that my legs gave way, heels scraping snow forward, crunching twigs.

"What was that?" the voice from before, this time tense; alert.

The sound of crunching twigs broke the forest's silence once again, this time coming from behind a grove of trees- and approaching rapidly. Already tense, I sensed Sasuke's muscles tightening as his onyx eyes narrowed into slits. Instinctively, he leaned forward, like an animal ready to pounce. Bringing my knees back up to my chest and attempting to weave a last minute plan, I just hoped to God there wasn't another bloodbath before my eyes. The rustling of leaves came to my ears like a warning, a foreshadowing song of evil and enemy. There was someone behind those brushes, so close yet so far away. Approaching.

Out from the brush shot out a white dog, blending in with the snow, only distinguishable because of his black-tinted ears. A boy about our age -his owner, I presumed- ran out after him.

I froze.

Any ideas racing through my mind about jumping out and blocking somebody, running away to the house, become snow... were vaporized. Sasuke leaned forward eagerly, like a cheetah waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Then they clashed in mid-air, two wild beasts. I make them seem more poetic than they are - they were vicious. Teeth and nails tore open skin and blood stained the snow. Before I knew it, one was pinned. The dog-boy.

_"What are you!?!"_ I screamed out the words like an accusation.

But I wasn't sure I wanted an answer from either of them.

As if I hadn't existed until now, their heads whipped towards me. I was again a vulnerable, scrawny girl pinned to a tree. If I'd had to go to the bathroom I'd have pissed myself. My eyes widened as they met theirs, both black, full of anger and vicious. The pinned dog-boy bared his teeth, and drool and blood spilled on the snow next to his head.

SCRATCH! And the dog-boy broke loose and left three, long, gaping gashes from Sasuke's ear to his mouth and nose. Then I heard growls emitting from _both of them. _

I knew it then; I had to run or one or both of them might turn on me. They were mindless and bloodthirsty. I'd seen it last night. Sasuke wouldn't hesitate from hacking me apart for my sweet blood, and neither would that dog-boy.

I ran back to the house to retrieve my book and some food, and run for it.

On my way back from the bedroom, I tripped on the floor rug. My knee bumped against the wooden floor and I screamed, sending the book hurtling to the wall.

It lay, still now, on the floor. It had fallen on it's spine and was open. The page... I remembered them being completely blank, but now words?

_He's not what you think._

Eager now, hungry for anything, I snatched up the book and read the page with the single sentence five times, and turned to another random page.

_He's not what you think._

_He's not what you think._

_He's not what you think._

Every single goddamn page! I screamed and threw the book back down.

Footsteps.

Apologizing to it and picking it back up right away, I ran to the bedroom.

Door creaking open.

I fumbled with the latch, and almost froze my fingers to the frosty metal, I let out a groan of terror and frustration.

Footsteps down the hall.

The window flew open and I jumped out, bruising and scratching myself, but landing in the soft, fresh snow.

Bedroom door creaking open.

I crept around the side of the house, and ran straight into the woods as fast as my toothpick legs could carry me.

The trees, the trees, I have to reach the trees! Three feet, two feet, a step, and...

I made it! I could have stopped, but I had to run to-

Nails dug into my wounded shoulder, and I let out a shriek of pain. "GOTCHA!"

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** YEAHKIBA! XD I love Kiba. I had to put him in the story. (By the way "dog-boy" is Kiba. No big secret, just in case it didn't hit ya.) 

YEE!!! Update, FINALLY. So sorry, but... I have another chapter on the way, so enjoy!

REVIEW!


	6. Make Yourself A Stranger

**Sykoe: **I kind of lost track of this story for a while.. had no idea how things were going to happen.

-silentemotear- I feel sad. I'm listening to that one graduation song... it's making miss everyone from school REALLY badly. It makes me fear being an adult... and I'm only an 8th grader...

Fear and sadness are perfect to use to help me write :D .

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6, Make Yourself a Stranger**

"Did you really think it was that easy?" even though my back arched and my shoulders hunched up around my neck, he would not losen the grip of his nails on my wounded shoulder. "Did you think that you could escape into those cold, god-forsaken woods and find warmth, food, water, and shelter? And especially, did you think we couldn't catch you?"

Tears fell from my eyes and onto the brown book. I was done for now, goodbye book, goodbye... BOOK! I could use the book to-

WHAM!

Kiba flew backwards, landed on his ass and futilely tried to stop the blood gushing from his nose as Akamaru whimpered at his feet. "OH MY GOD! You.. AH! MY NOSE!"

I took this as a chance to turn and run... into Sasuke's arms.

"Did you realy think it was that easy? Did you think that you-"

"Already gave the speech." Kiba managed to say while hissing and whimpering in angry pain.

"Anyway..." Sasuke turned back towards me, grabbed her by the shoulders and held her away from him, "You're coming with us."

"What the hell is this!"

Sasuke looked confused and slightly offended. "What do you mean." He didn't have time for this.

I went out of control. All of my pent-up fear... "You- don't you remember? You were about to eat me! Or at least..." She wrenched an arm from his grasp and pulled her collar to the side in order to expose her wounded shoulder. "A piece of me! But I bet you wouldn't have hesitated to devour the rest of me!"

Sasuke stumbled backwards, eyes wide with shock... then widening more with horrified realization.

"You didn- I didn't..." he let go of arm.

"Didn't what... what didn't we..." Hinata's anger simmered down and was replaced by granite, cold fear.

"Is there something I missed?" Kiba sat up straight; the trickle of blood from his nose had almost stopped completely, but not without trning his large gray sweater rust-stained and stiff.

"I... I-I..." Sasuke was not expecting this to happen... he didn't know _what_ was happening!

"W-Well?" Hinata mustered up the courage to speak. SHe wanted an answer, and she wanted one NOW.

Kiba only turned from person to person, trying to understand what was going on.

"Well, I..." Sasuke sighed deeply, defeated. "I am... undead. I'm a vampire."

* * *

**Sykoe:** WHOO! I WON THE BET! I HAVE UPDATED ALL OF MY STORIES WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!

...so it's short. So kill me.

I should lose bets more often. XD

Or at least... hmm, is this what "accomplishing goals" is like? Oh, those scary words make me shiver.

REVIEW. DO IT- IT'S COOL, EVERYBODY'S DOING IT. YOU WANNA BE COOL, RIGHT?


End file.
